Someday Isn't a Day of the Week
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Stephanie ends her relationship with Joe for good, what is Ranger's reaction? This is a response to a challenge thrown out by Margret.


A/N: The characters don't belong to me (pouts). Just borrowing from Janet but unfortunately I have to return them. If they were mine we'd already have a Babe HEA.

Challenge: Write a one shot based on the following phrase: **There are seven days in the week and someday isn't one of them.**

This is my version for Margaret; it took me over a week to put this together. I read spiffytgm's version, now what can the rest of you do with this phrase? Come on I know you want to write something.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stephanie's POV<strong>

I sat on the sofa in Ranger's perfectly decorated living room. The room was very clean as was the rest of the apartment. Ella would make sure it was clean. Ranger wouldn't notice if there was a speck of dust just like he didn't pay attention to the paintings on the walls or the flowers on the coffee table. He was the job, he worked every day. I don't know if he ever took a vacation. When he went out of town he said he was in the wind. He could be at another office or doing government work but I suppose he could be on vacation as well. I don't know how much time he spent with family, I know they were in Newark and his daughter was in Miami. There was a lot I didn't know about him.

I had been "dating" Joe Morelli for years, sometimes we were on and sometimes we were off. I recently realized that relationship, and I use the term relationship loosely, was going nowhere. We were friends with benefits really. We'd have pizza, beer, watch a game and have sex. He'd talk about marriage but he never bought a ring. He did buy a seventy inch plasma to hang on his living room wall for Sundays. Every Sunday was spent with family watching a game and eating blood sausage. Gross! Grandma Bella every Sunday? I'd rather bathe in acid after taking in a naked, Vaseline covered Punky Balog. I had romanticized our relationship so I didn't feel Catholic guilt. I had refused to have that type of relationship with Ranger but let it happen with Joe. Ranger has never been shy about wanting my body but that was all.

I often say that I love Joe, but I don't. I feel lust; he's movie star handsome and has a nice ass. That epiphany came to me when my mother talked about me marrying him and having children. After all, she said, I'm not getting any younger and my eggs will be no good. Geez, make me feel good. Marriage and kids with Joe scare the crap out of me. Again, Grandma Bella – she terrifies me and I'd be stuck with her forever. Let's be honest, evil like that won't just die. Looking realistically at my relationship with Joe there wasn't one redeeming quality. We had sex, we fought, and we have different goals. When I was young he took advantage of my innocence, humiliated me by writing about taking my virginity on men's room walls and I suffered for it. We were never friends and he has held back information on cases we shared, Dickie being one. I mean I hadn't spoken to him since I hit him with the Buick until he was FTA, that was over ten years later.

I ended it with him for good a little over an hour ago. I mean seriously he calls me Cupcake. I mean what kind of a name is that? He doesn't think very highly of me and thinks I'm fluff. He thinks I'll be back because I always come back. Well, I get lonely and horny; so does he. He shows up with a pizza knowing I don't have any food and we have sex again until we fight. So I'm done, we're over. Whether Joe or my mother likes or not, I won't settle for being used by Joe when Terry Gilman isn't available. Yeah, I have proof of them being together but she has to marry for the Family.

I heard the door open and close. I heard keys hit the silver tray on the table in the entry. Ranger was home. Now, would he be willing to give me what I need and want? I'm so nervous. Ranger walked in and raised an eyebrow at me. I stuttered, "Um… I… broke up with Joe… f… for good."

I carefully watched him. I saw a slight crinkle around the eyes and tightness around the mouth. A sure sign he wasn't happy. "Babe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I angrily replied. I heard him sigh; this was very un-Ranger like behavior.

"For how long, Babe?"

It didn't take long for me to hit rhino "What the hell do you mean? I'm done whether you like it or not. Don't even think of sending me back to him again" I shouted.

"Stephanie" uh oh, my full name "you know my life doesn't lend itself to relationships. Someday it might change. I'd like to give you more… someday."

He had an anguished look on his face, like he didn't want to say this to me and maybe he wished things could be different. But honestly I was tired of settling. Tired of putting my wants and needs aside for every man I'd ever been with. I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I stood and walked past him. He grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry Babe. I wish it could be different" he softly said.

I tried to jerk my arm free and brokenly whispered as I felt the tears start to fall "There are seven days in a week Ranger, someday isn't one of them." He let my arm go and I quietly left. I didn't slam the door that would be childish. I was broken, now I had to pull the pieces of my life together.

**Ranger's POV**

I was sitting at my desk writing a performance review for one of the men when my cell rang. I looked at the screen and grimaced "Manoso" I growled.

"I'll get straight to the point. Stephanie broke up with me, she said for good. She didn't admit it but I know she did it for you. I hope you're happy now; you won. Too bad we both know you'll never commit to her. When she comes back to me stay away." With that Morelli hung up.

Why now, I was a couple weeks from completing my contract. Someday was always a dream I had. I knew they wouldn't let my contract just end, they would call for another mission and even after it ended they'd call. They would try to manipulate me, it could work. It would depend on the mission sometimes I can't turn them down. I'm trying to fix my karma. I've done a lot of bad things in my life, some were orders - some weren't.

I love Stephanie Plum, more than I thought possible. I couldn't get involved with her if there was a chance I would get called away without notice and there was a possibility I wouldn't return to her. Someday was a dream that would never come to pass. It was torture when they broke up, sometimes we'd hook up and I hated leaving her. Then they'd get back together. I felt like my heart was ripped out every time.

The intercom buzzed. "Yo."

Hal's voice came through "Ms. Plum is on her way up to your apartment."

Shit, I'm in trouble. She's going to ask again and I'm going to turn her away again. I'm going to break both our hearts… again.

I continued to work for another hour before going up to my apartment. I dreaded this more with every step. I entered the apartment and could feel her energy. I walked into the living room to find her sitting there, she looked nervous. She stuttered, "Um… I… broke up with Joe… f… for good."

I carefully watched her. I wasn't happy and simply said, "Babe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she angrily asked.

I sighed, "For how long, Babe?" I knew I was being a bastard but if she was angry she wouldn't cry. I could take her anger and then we'd avoid each other then go back to the way we always had been.

It didn't take her long to hit rhino "What the hell do you mean? I'm done whether you like it or not. Don't even think of sending me back to him again" she shouted.

"Stephanie, you know my life doesn't lend itself to relationships. Someday it might change. I'd like to give you more… someday." I know I wasn't playing fairly; I wanted her to have hope but back off. Using her full name she'd be more likely to take it seriously.

I carefully watched her, I saw her eyes fill with tears as she stood and walked past me. I grabbed her arm and softly said, "I'm sorry Babe. I wish it could be different."

She tried to jerk her arm free and brokenly whispered as the tears started to fall "There are seven days in a week Ranger, someday isn't one of them." I let her arm go and she quietly left.

I sat on the couch for five minutes before my cell rang. I pressed talk and heard Tank's voice "She's gone, she was crying. You screwed up again didn't you."

I didn't respond but ended the call. I sat there for hours thinking about the type of life we could have; so much happiness, beautiful children. Yeah, I'd like a couple of kids with my Babe; a couple of little girls that looked like her with big blue eyes. My phone rang again; there was a break in I needed to go to. I had been sitting here for three hours thinking of a way to have Babe in my life. I still wasn't sure it could work and I wasn't doing anything until I was positive. I've hurt her enough already.

**6 months later - Stephanie POV**

I've spent the last six months trying to get over Ranger. Trying is the operative word. After Dickie I stopped believing in true love and soul mates but I started believing again when I met Ranger. Too bad he won't give us a try. I've gotten some training at the YMCA. I took a kickboxing class, yoga and a woman's self-defense class. I've had an easier time bringing in my skips and I haven't called a Merry Man for assistance. I refuse to call Ranger in fact I haven't seen him since that evening in his apartment. I've been bringing in higher level skips now so I haven't had to go to my parents for dinner. That's a good thing because my mother still hasn't forgiven me for breaking up with Joe.

Lula decided we needed a Girl's Night Out. She said I have to get back out in the dating scene. I really didn't want to do that because I was still in love with Ranger but honestly I think that won't change so I guess I can get out there and try to find someone who I'll settle for. I didn't want to settle but Ranger has given me no choice. All the time I spent in the classes has helped me keep my weight down and I've toned up. Most of my clothes are too big now so a trip to the mall to buy a new dress was in order. I found the perfect dress in Macy's. It was short, wrapped across my breasts with a built in bra giving me cleavage and hugged my curves. The dress was a pale blue, no black except my shoes.

I spent several hours getting ready for my evening out. I might not find Mr. Right but I may find Mr. Right Now. I showered and shaved everything. I then gave myself a mani and pedi. I let my nails dry. I made a Stouffer's Mac and Cheese for dinner in the microwave and had my dinner with a coke. After I ate I unwrapped my hair from a towel and ran Mr. Alexander's special gel through my hair, I blow dried it straight before running it through a straightening iron. No curls tonight. I applied my make-up carefully to give me smoky eyes, lined my lips before applying a sexy red lipstick, I kept the blush kind of light. Once that was completed I pulled on a pale blue thong that perfectly matched the dress before sliding the silky material over my body. I then placed the shoes on my feet. I stood before the mirror putting a pair of white crystal chandelier earrings in my ears. I looked hot.

I walked down to the parking lot as Lula pulled in with her music rattling the windows. I slid into the passenger seat. Connie was driving herself in case she found someone to hook up with. Lula said "You look amazing white girl. Tank and some of the guys gonna show up. Me and Tank are working on getting back together. He said he don't want to end up alone and miserable like Ranger."

"Lula, you know that I don't want to talk about Ranger."

"Girl, that man crazy 'bout you. Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"He knows Lula. He told me Someday. Well I don't want to sit around waiting for who knows how long for him to decide to have a relationship. Besides when he finally decides he might find someone else and where would that leave me."

"Steph, he told Tank he was waiting for his contract to end. He had two weeks left and thought they would call him but they never did. He's been free for the last five and a half months. He doesn't know what to say to you. He knows he hurt you and you've been avoiding him. He figured you've moved on."

"What an ass. I saw him two weeks before that contract was up and he let me walk out the door. He said he wished things could be different. He's full of shit. The man can have any woman he wants, obviously that isn't me."

Lula was quiet for the rest of the drive but I was stewing. At least I know he was full of crap, maybe he thought that would hurt less. Sooner than expected we pulled up to the valet in front of the club. Lula handed over her keys warning the kid no joy riding with her baby; it was a brand-new Camaro convertible. We made our way to the door and the bouncer waved us through. We located Connie at a table with Lester and Bobby. A waitress came over when we sat down, Lula ordered a pitcher of margaritas.

We danced for a couple of hours and more of the Merry Men showed up. If any men came near me to dance they were scared away. I had a lot to drink and I was angry. I had gotten angry in the car and the way the Merry Men were acting pissed me off more. They treated me with respect but they'd never make a serious play for me because of Ranger and now they prevented anyone else from doing so as well. I had finally had enough.

"Lula, I'm tired. I'll take a cab home."

Lula looked upset, "You can't do that. Stay, we havin' fun girl."

I replied, "I've had enough fun."

I made my way to the door; it was slow going because the club was packed. I just wanted to go home to my bed. I wanted to sleep this night away; maybe the whole weekend. I may have to leave Trenton to get laid again. I finally made it to the door and walked out into the warm night air. I felt a tingle down the back of my neck. I looked up and there he was. He looked sexy in professionally faded blue jeans, black motorcycle boots and pale green Ralph Lauren polo shirt. He was casually leaning against a black Porsche 911 Turbo with his ankles crossed as well as his arms. He was staring at me. "Ranger" I whispered.

**Ranger POV**

I've spent the last six months berating myself for letting Stephanie walk out of my apartment. The government decided to let my contract expire, I was surprised they didn't call for one last job. I had trained my replacement but well, I was the best. They've called a few times since my contract expired, but they were essentially suicide missions so I said no. I can't have Someday with my Babe if I'm dead. They offered millions, private islands, tax exemptions for my business. I turned them down. I didn't need the money and I could already buy an island. Frankly I'd rather get audited then do the missions they offered. My business is clean, so bring it on.

I've restructured the business, I go out for only million dollar skips, I let the younger guys take the others; they need the money more than I do. I've given the junior core team members more responsibility: Hector, Cal, Ram, Hal and Vince. They want the money, let them earn it. Tank, Lester, Bobby and I all want to settle down. Tank and Lula are giving it another try; Bobby met a female trauma surgeon and fell hard. Lester was actually interested in Connie. She's family so it's hard for her to find a man that will stick around. Lester is moving slow and that is a sure sign he wants to be serious. I also sold Boston and Atlanta so I could spend less time traveling. I kept Miami for my daughter.

I know Stephanie is angry with me still. She's still avoiding me; she hasn't called me to help pick up any skips. The men aren't happy because she hasn't called them for assistance either. Lula told Tank that my Babe had taken some classes at the Y and is more bad-ass than ever. I was waiting for a call from Bobby, he was at the club. The guys were going to keep the men at bay so I could meet her outside.

I was nervous about tonight. I dressed casually, I knew my Babe liked to see me dressed this way. She got a kick out of me being a regular guy. I knew that I had my work cut out for me to show her that I had changed and could give her Someday. When the call finally came I took the stairs down to the garage and jumped in the Turbo. I knew it was her favorite of all my cars. I needed every advantage I could get.

I pulled in front of the club and angled out of the car. I walked around the car and leaned against the passenger door. I wanted to appear to be casual and relaxed. I couldn't let her know how nervous I was. It wasn't long before Stephanie stepped out the door. She was a vision in the pale blue wrap dress. She had a pair of four inch FMPs on her dainty feet making her legs look a mile long. Her hair was straight, she looked incredibly sexy like that but I did like her curls so much better. She looked surprised to see me then angry.

"Babe"

"Why are you here Ranger" she questioned.

"I'd like to talk to you about our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship Ranger. We aren't even friends anymore" she quietly stated.

"Please Babe. I think we can work something out. You said Someday isn't a day of the week, but today is Someday. I'll do anything and everything to show you how things have changed" I begged.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Okay. I'll give you one more chance but I swear if you jerk me around again, I'll go off the grid and you won't find me. I need more than occasional sex in my life."

I nodded while opening the passenger door for her. I watched her slide into her seat as the skirt rose up her thigh making me groan. I saw a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. It was worth the tightness in pants. I shut the door after she buckled herself in and walked around the front of the car and climbed in. I heard a slight moan as the engine turned over. Yeah, I was glad I brought this car.

I drove the short distance to my house in Hamilton Township; it was located in Woodcliff Estates. The first floor has hardwood flooring throughout the living, dining and foyer areas. There was a large formal living and dining room that allowed for entertaining with bay windows. This would be perfect for my large family and Babe would love to have friends over. There was a gourmet kitchen with oak cabinets, granite back splash and counters, stainless steel appliances, and an island. There was a pantry and recessed lights throughout. There was a three car garage which was perfect for me to keep the Turbo and Cayenne here and space for Babe's car. The door from the garage led to a mudroom with outdoor entry and a powder room located off the kitchen. There was a good sized sun room with a cozy family room which had a fireplace for relaxing on cold winter nights there were French door leading to my office. The lot was over two acres which included a pool, hot tub, built in fire pit and storage shed. The second floor has four large bedrooms. The master suite has an enormous walk-in closet with a shoe closet for all of Babe's shoes. The master bath has a Jacuzzi tub, oversized stall shower and dual granite vanities. The other bedrooms share a bath with tub and granite dual vanities.

We pulled up to the house and I saw her jaw drop resembling a fish. I had to work hard not to laugh. "Babe, this is the house I recently bought. I hoped it would be our house." I got out of the car and walked around to open her door. I helped her out of the car and led her into the house. She had remained quiet as I led her through the home. I showed her the upstairs and we ended back in the family room.

We sat on the distressed brown leather sofa. "Well, Babe, what do you think?"

She smiled, "The house is lovely. I enjoyed seeing your family photos and pictures with Julie. I think this is the most open I've ever seen you."

"Babe," I said as I took her hand in mine and bent down on one knee. "I know I really screwed up. I figured the government would call before my contract ended and I wouldn't be back for months if at all. When I first met you I thought you were beautiful and your curls were sexy. Where are they tonight?"

"I decided to straighten it tonight for something different. The unruly curls will be back after I wash my hair" she said.

I smiled at that, they could be unruly but damn sexy. "I never let anyone get as close to me as I've let you. I know you think you don't know much about me but you know me better than just about anyone. I've always been a private person it takes a lot for me to share anything about myself. No one was more surprised than me when I told you about Julie. Most of my men didn't know I had a daughter or that I had been married. After everything I've done in the Army and since then through my job and my missions I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone. I love you Babe, more than I thought possible. I'm in love with you and when you left this last time it was like a part of my heart was ripped out. I've spent the last six months restructuring my company to allow a relationship with you."

She squeezed my hand, "I didn't expect you to change your life for me. I love you no matter what."

I smiled at that, "I know Babe." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring I purchased for her. "Babe, please, marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet."

**Stephanie's POV**

I was surprised to see Ranger outside the club. We've been avoiding each other for the last six months. He asked me to go with him; he knows I'm a sucker for please. I rode with him until he pulled up in front of a beautiful brick Colonial in Hamilton Township. There was a lot of land and we had to go through a gate with retina scanner to get in. Of course Ranger would have top of the line security.

He showed me the house and it was beautiful. I could see Ranger living here and being happy with a family. I know he doesn't think he could do that but I know he can. Walking through the house I saw pictures of his family, including Julie as well as photos of him in the Army with Kinsey and some of the guys at Rangeman. I saw more of Ranger's personality in the house and décor than I ever saw in the apartment on Haywood.

When Ranger kneeled in front of me and held my hand saying such wonderful and sad things I was amazed. Ranger showed his fears; no it was Carlos showing his fears. Here was this amazing, gorgeous, sexy man who was in love with me. Me, Stephanie Plum the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, I was elated to hear him say this. I loved him more than life itself and he was asking me to marry him.

"Ranger, I love you, more than I thought possible. I fell in love with you a long time ago" I said as the tears began to stream down my face. "I realized that I never really loved Joe or Dickie. I never realized it until I finally realized that I was in love with you."

I saw that my lack of answering his question was making him nervous, it was endearing. "Babe, please, you're killing me here."

"Oh, yes, Ranger. Yes, I'll marry you any day, anytime and anywhere." With that he slid the platinum four and a half carat cushion cut blue sapphire ring with an emerald cut diamond on each side that were a carat apiece on my left ring finger. "Oh Ranger, it's beautiful but you shouldn't have spent so much."

"Money means nothing without you in my life,"

We broke apart when we both needed air. "Babe, let's move this to the bedroom."

"You read my mind Batman."


End file.
